


Volleyball chat from Hell itself

by DetectiveVoltron



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaotic!Second Years, Ennoshita is done, Gen, Hinata Is Sunshine, Noya is Gremlin child, So's Daichi, Suga enables them, Tanaka has little impulse control, also protective mama!Suga, chat fic, haikyuu chat fic, saltyshima, who is now DONE-chi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveVoltron/pseuds/DetectiveVoltron
Summary: Hinata: HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!Kageyama: IDIOT STOP USING CAPSLOCKHinata: YOU STOP FIRSTKageyama: YOU STOPSawamura: I have regretsSawamura: So So So many regretsor a new Haikyuu!! group chat fic: featuring Chaotic second years, Done-Chi, an Actual Plot buried beneath shit-posting, OG content and BBY!Noya who's actually a gremlin in disguise (◕‿◕)♡
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara & Kinoshita Hisashi & Narita Kazuhito & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1: A new chat is Born~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first time writing a chat fic! I hope you guys enjoy it, I tried to make it as Chaotic as Possible!  
> Enjoy ~~~~~

**_ Sawamura _ ** _ Created a New Chat: **Karasuno Volleyball** _

**_ Sawamura _ ** _ Added Azumane, Sugawara, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama to the chat _

_ (7:00PM) _

** Sawamura ** : Alright, I created this chat for Volleyball

** Sawamura: ** IT BETTER STAY VOLLEYBALL

** Hinata: ** A new group chat?!

** Hinata: ** AWESOME!!!

** Hinata: ** HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!

** Kageyama: ** IDIOT STOP USING CAPSLOCK

** Hinata: ** NO

** Hinata ** : YOU STOP FIRST

** Kageyama ** : YOU STOP

** Hinata ** : NO YOU

** Kageyama ** : NO YOU

** Hinata ** : NO YOU

** Kageyama ** : NO YOU

** Sawamura ** : I have regrets

** Sawamura ** : So So So many regrets

** Yamaguchi ** : Guys! 

** Yamaguchi ** : Stop fighting!

** Hinata ** : NO YOU

** Kageyama ** : NO YOU

** Sugawara ** : BOTH OF YOU STOP OR ELSE I'LL HAVE YOU RUN 50 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL

** Sawamura ** : Technically I have the authority to assign laps

** Sugawara ** : DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?!?!

** Sawamura ** : No Sir

** Azumane ** : This chat is off to a good start! :D

** Yamaguchi ** : ooooooh yeah ( ￣ ▽ ￣ )

** Azumane ** : That looks so cool! How'd you do that?

** Yamaguchi ** : Oh, its a custom keyboard option in the apps store

** Yamaguchi ** : _LINK_

** Azumane ** : Aaaaaah! Thanks Yamaguchi-San!

** Yamaguchi ** :  ＼ ( ≧▽≦ ) ／

** Sugawara ** : You two

** Sugawara ** : Never change

** Yamaguchi ** : (⁄ ⁄>⁄  ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

* * *

Chat: **Yū stop jumping off the rafters**

_ (6:45PM) _

** THUNDER ** : Alright, who changed the chat name?!

** THUNDER ** : I don't jump that often do I?!

** Blondie ** : you do

** Ryu ** : you do

** Chika_Mom ** : you do 

** Rice_Paddy ** : you do 

** THUNDER ** : AW COME ON!

** THUNDER ** : I Don't!

** Ryu ** : don't try to deny it Yū!

** Ryu ** : y o uk n o ww h a ty o ud i d( ￣ ︿￣ )

** THUNDER ** : I said I was sorry!

** Chika_Mom ** : Yū, you nearly gave Takeda-Sensei a heart attack! 

** Ryu ** : You made me spill soda on MY HOMEWORK

** Rice_Paddy ** : how do you even get up there in the first place?!

** Rice_Paddy ** : The rafters are really high, you can't just

** Rice_Paddy ** : like

** Rice_Paddy ** : yeet yourself up there

** THUNDER ** : I can and I did 

** THUNDER ** : I never give up my secrets

** THUNDER ** : N E V E R

** Blondie ** : The point is

** Blondie ** : You have to stop jumping from the rafters

** THUNDER ** : NO

** THUNDER ** : It's too much fun ┐( ︶ ▽ ︶ )┌

** Ryu ** : Yū please

** THUNDER ** : Nah

** Rice_Paddy ** : _YU PLEASE_

** THUNDER: ** _ NAH _

* * *

Chat: **Karasuno Volleyball**

_ (7:13PM) _

** Nishinoya ** : oooooh a new chat eeh?  (o ･ ω ･ o)

** Nishinoya ** : your names are soooo boring

** Nishinoya ** : Imma change names~~

** Ennoshita ** : Noya no

** Kinoshita ** : NOya NO

** Narita ** : Noya NO

** Tanaka ** : Noya YES

** Nishinoya ** : Here we go!

**_ Nishinoya _ ** _ changed his name to **THUNDER** _

**_ THUNDER _ ** _ changed **Tanaka** to **RyuUUUU** _

**_ THUNDER _ ** _ changed **Kinoshita** to **Blondie** _

**_ THUNDER _ ** _ changed **Ennoshita** to **EnNO_SHIT_A** _

**_ THUNDER _ ** _ changed **Narita** to **NAHrita** _

** EnNO_SHIT_A ** : why?

** EnNO_SHIT_A ** : why do you feel the need to do this?

** THUNDER ** : why not? ( ￢ ‿ ￢ )

** RyuUUUU ** : Thank you Have a Nice Day

** THUNDER ** : alsoooo

**_ THUNDER _ ** _ changed **Sawamura** to **Crow_Captain** _

**_ THUNDER _ ** _ changed **Azumane** to **Hobo_Ace** _

**_ THUNDER _ ** _ changed **Sugawara** to **Silver_crow** _

**_ THUNDER _ ** _ changed **Hinata** to **Sunshine** _

**_ THUNDER _ ** _ changed **Kageyama** to **Milk_Man** _

**_ THUNDER _ ** _ changed **Tsukishima** to **SaltyShima** _

**_ THUNDER _ ** _ changed **Yamaguchi** to **Sorry_Tuskki** _

** THUNDER: ** and with that, I bid Adieu~~~~

** RyuUUUU:  ** Dramatic bitch

**THUNDER:** ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆


	2. Chapter 2: NOYA nO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos, rafters and Noya being Noya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've decided to post this chapter today as a treat to all of you!! Hope you enjoy

Chat: **Karasuno Volleyball**

_ (12:59PM) _

**Hobo_Ace** : Noya why

 **THUNDER** : why not? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** That can’t be your answer to everYAIOHOHAOHDHADHAD

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** STOP THAT NISHINOYA I SWEAR

 **THUNDER:** you can’t stop me bitch

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** Bet?!

 **THUNDER:** aakdaldhladhladhkadladad

 **Hobo_Ace:** what’s going on?

 **Silver_Crow:** ooooh I like my name

 **Silver_Crow:** Thanks Noya!

 **Crow_Captain:** Yeah, the name’s cool

 **Sunshine:** um guys

 **Sunshine:** Ennoshita-senpai is chasing Noya-san through the hallways

 **RyuUUUU:** Its probably cause Noya jumped off the rafters again

 **RyuUUUU:** @ ** _Blondie_**

 **RyuUUUU:** u wanna expalin?

 **Silver_Crow:** expalin

 **Crow_Captain:** expalin

 **Sunshine:** expalin

 **Blondie:** sure I’ll E X P A L I N

 **RyuUUUU:** ٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶

 **Silver_Crow:** I’m sorry Noya did _what_

 **Crow_Captain:** How did he even find the rafters?

 **Sunshine:** WOAH! NOYA SAN IS SO COOL!

 **Blondie:** He climbed up the rafters and jumped on Ennoshita

 **Blondie:** who then dropped his phone and nearly cracked his head

 **Blondie:** He’s now out for revenge

 **Hobo_Ace:** is he okay?!

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** he won’t be soon enough

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** @ ** _THUNDER_** WHERE ARE YOU U SHIT

 **THUNDER:** nah

 **THUNDER:** look up

 **Blondie:** okay so Noya somehow climbed up the wall

 **Blondie:** He’s waving from the edge of the ceiling

 **RyuUUUU:** Not again

 **Silver_Crow:** I have so many questions

 **Silver_Crow:** how did Noya climb up the walls?

 **Crow_Captain:** why has this happened more than once?

 **Silver_Crow:** WHY DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHERE THE RAFTERS ARE?!

 **Sorry_Tsukki:** Wait there are rafters in the school?

 **RyuUUUU:** no one looks up

 **SaltyShima:** Thanks genius

 **Blondie:** I look away for one minute and he gone

 **Silver_Crow:** wait what

 **THUNDER:** Oy! @ ** _SaltyShima_**

 **THUNDER:** Tsukki look up

 **Sorry_Tsukki:** don’t call him that

 **SaltyShima** : Don’t call me that

 **SaltyShima** : How did you get up there?

 **SaltyShima** : _howevenisthispossible.jpg_

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** FOUND YOU BITCH

 **THUNDER:** ksddhaksdasjfad TSUKKI YOU BETRAYED ME

 **Silver_Crow:** ASDFGHJKL

 **Silver_Crow:** _how are you hanging out there?!_

 **Crow_Captain:** WTF NOYA

 **Hobo_Ace:** _Noya how did you even do that?!_

 **THUNDER:** I take my secrets to the grave, Assahi-san

 **THUNDER:** adlahdlasdha I MEANT ASAHI-SAN

 **THUNDER:** I’m so sorry!

 **Silver_Crow:** alsldhldsalda _Assahi_

 **Crow_Captain:** Ass-ahi, nice kill Noya!!

 **Sunshine:** Ass-ahi

 **Milk_Man:** Ass-Ahi

 **SaltyShima** : Ass-Ahi

 **Sorry_Tuskki:** Ass-ahi

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** Ass-ahi

 **Blondie:** Ass-ahi

 **NAHrita:** Ass-ahi

 **Hobo_Ace:** ……..

 **Hobo_Ace:** This is why I left the club in the first place

 **Crow_Captain:** LDDSHADASLDA _ASAHI NO_

* * *

Chat: **Yū stop jumping off the rafters**

_ (2:00PM) _

**THUNDER:** What’s the agenda today boys?

 **Chika_Mom:** why aren’t you paying attention in class?

 **THUNDER:** Contemporary literature killing me

 **Ryu:** That’s rough buddy (´-ω-`( _ _ )

 **THUNDER:** RYU U MAD GENIUS

 **Ryu:** ???

 **THUNDER:** What bender would you guys be?

 **THUNDER:** I’d be an Earthbender!

 **Ryu:** I’d be a firebender

 **Chika_Mom:** I’d probably be an Earthbender, since I’ve been dealing with you two

 **THUNDER:** Nah, You’re a waterbender since you’re so calm

 **Ryu:** definetly a waterbender

 **Blondie:** wait why are we debating on this

 **Blondie:** Though I’d definetly want to be an Airbender

 **Rice_Paddy:** Firebender

 **Rice_Paddy:** next

 **THUNDER:** why a firebender though

 **Blondie:** why not

 **THUNDER:** gee ya got me there (￢_￢;)

 **Ryu:** Ok so

 **Ryu:** we got two Firebenders

 **Ryu:** and One Earth, water and Air bender

 **Ryu:** That’s a nice lineup

 **Ryu:** though I thought you’d be a firebender too @ **THUNDER**

 **Chika_Mom:** so did I tbh

 **Blondie:** ^^

 **Rice_Paddy:** ^^^^^^

 **THUNDER:** why?

 **Ryu:** ….

 **Chika_Mom:** your whole Rolling Thunder thing

 **THUNDER:** OOOOOOH

 **THUNDER:** nah, Earthbending’s the best

 **THUNDER:** I mean, Toph was a badass bitch ngl

 **THUNDER:** she’s my Hero!!

 **Ryu:** Tru

 **Chika_Mom:** tru

 **Blondie:** tru

 **Rice_Paddy:** tru

 **THUNDER:** I wanna be just Like her

 **THUNDER:** kill people

 **Ryu:** Yū I don’t think she ever killed people

 **THUNDER:** you think anyone survived a boulder to the face?

 **THUNDER:** or being crushed between two slabs of stone floor?

 **Chika_Mom:** the man’s got a point Ryu

 **Blondie:** even I knew that

 **Ryu:** This is slander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, Ass-ahi Ass-umane  
> There's more to come in the next chapter, with random shenanigins and 2nd year Bonding  
> Leave a Kudos and a comment if you want more!


	3. Chapter 3: These Children are Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Patridge in a pear tree, that's all I can say

Chat: **Karasuno Volleyball**

_ (4:05PM) _

**Crow_Captain:** Guys, practice started, where are you?

 **Crow_Captain:** @ ** _SaltyShima_** @ ** _Sunshine_** @ ** _Milk_Man_** @ ** _THUNDER_** @ ** _Hobo_Ace_** @ ** _RyuUUU_** @ ** _EnNO_SHIT_A_** @ ** _NAHrita_ **@ ** _Blondie_**

 **Crow_Captain:** where u at?

 **Silver_Crow:** should we be worried?

 **Hobo_Ace:** Sorry! I just got Hinata and Kageyama down from a tree

 **Crow_Captain:** what

 **Silver_Crow:** what

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** basically those two challenged Noya and Tanaka to a tree climbing competition

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** you can guess how that ended

 **SaltyShima:** _lookatthoseidiotsgo.MP4_

 **Silver_Crow:** OMG HINATA

 **Silver_Crow:** are you okay?!

 **Sunshine:** I’m fine!!

 **Sunshine:** Noya-San and Tanaka San caught me in time!

 **Milk_Man:** the idiot slipped on one of the branches while showing off

 **Milk_Man:** Somehow Noya san caught him and lifted him on one of the branches with Tanaka san’s help

 **Milk_Man:** We had to wait for Asahi san

 **Crow_Captain:** what do you mean by wait?

 **Milk_Man:** SaltyShima over there just laughed at us and recorded, Yamaguchi and Ennoshita were too short to reach, and Narita’s afraid of heights.

 **SaltyShima:** I kept recording because I knew I was too short to reach you all

 **SaltyShima:** also you bought it upon yourselves.

 **Milk_Man:** @ ** _Hobo_Ace_** had his phone off

 **Hobo_Ace:** I had a test today and didn’t want any distractions

 **Crow_Captain:** well

 **Crow_Captain:** get here quickly

 **Silver_Crow:** Noya and Tanaka aren’t here tho

 **SaltyShima:** yeah about that

 **Sunshine:** NOYA SAN HURT HIS SHOULDER

 **Crow_Captain:** WAIT WHAT

 **Silver_Crow:** IS HE OKAY?!

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** Tanaka took him to the nurse

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** we should hear from him in a few minutes

_ (4:25PM) _

**THUNDER:** Hey guys!!! Sorry I’m late!

 **Sunshine:** NOYA SAN! HOW’S YOUR ARM?!

 **THUNDER:** hey Shoyou, my arms are fine

 **RyuUUUU:** the nurse told you to take it easy, remember?

 **THUNDER:** Rightttt (￢_￢;)

* * *

Chat: **Glass Giant >> Libero**

_ (4:27PM) _

**Glass Giant:** Noya I’m so sorry!!!

 **Glass Giant:** If I hadn’t switched off my phone

 **Glass Giant:** Then you wouldn’t have to catch Hinata

 **Glass Giant:** and nearly dislocate your arm!

 **Glass Giant:** all of this is my fault

 **Glass Giant:** what if you lose all feeling in your hands?!

 **Glass Giant:** oh god you’re mad at me aren’t you?!

 **Libero:** Asahi san chill!!

 **Libero:** I was asleep! (￣▽￣*)ゞ

 **Glass Giant:** Noya!

 **Glass Giant:** How’re your arms?

 **Libero:** they’re fine!

 **Libero:** luckily Shoyo and I weight nearly the same

 **Libero:** so my hands weren’t dislocated

 **Glass Giant:** how did you catch him so fast, anyways?!

 **Glass giant:** you practically moved at the speed of lightning

 **Libero:** I dunno

 **Libero:** instincts I guess

 **Glass Giant:** are you mad at me? (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **Libero:** aww cute~~~~

 **Libero:** also mad at you for what?

 **Glass Giant:** I had my phone off

 **Glass Giant:** you got injured because I couldn’t get to Hinata in time

 **Libero:** Asahi unless you could see the future

 **Libero:** I could never be mad at you!!

 **Libero:** it wasn’t your fault anyways

 **Libero:** don’t beat yourself up for something unpreventable

 **Glass Giant:** but still!

 **Libero:** alright, that’s it

 **Glass Giant:** Noya?

 **Glass Giant:** What do you mean by that’s it?

 **Libero:** where are you?

 **Libero:** nvm I see you!! (✧∀✧)/

 **Glass Giant:** I’m scared……

* * *

Chat: **Karasuno Volleyball**

_ (4:35PM) _

**RyUUUU:** GUYS

 **RyUUUU:** GUYS

 **RyUUUU:** GUYS

 **RyUUUU:** GUYS

 **RyUUUU:** GUYS

 **RyuUUUU:** GUYS

 **SaltyShima:** FOR GOD’S SAKE WHAT IS IT?!

 **RyuUUUU:** SOS

 **Silver_Crow:** is everything ok Tanaka?

 **RyuUUUU:** I lost Noya!!!!!!!

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** AGAIN?!

 **Blondie:** TANKA GOD DAMN IT

 **Crow_Captain:** why am I not surprised that it happened more than once?

 **Milk_Man:** how do you even lose a whole person?

 **RyuUUUU:** Kageyama you have no room to talk

 **SaltyShima:** you lost Hinata when we toured Tokyo that one time

 **SaltyShima:** before we had the match with Nekoma

 **Milk_Man:** …….

 **Milk_Man:** anyways we need to find Noya San

 **Hobo_Ace:** GYUS I TIHNK NYOA WIKL MURFER ME

 **Crow_Captain:** Asahi is everything okay?

 **Silver_Crow:** Asahi?!

 **RyuUUUU:** Noya’s with you?!

 **Hobo_Ace:** ASDFGHJKAALSFAHLA

 **Blondie:** I found Noya

 **Blondie:** he just ran up and straight up

 **Blondie:** tackled Asahi screaming

 **Blondie:** NEGATIVITY BEGONE

 **Crow_Captain:** wonder where he got that from? (¬_¬ )

 **Silver_Crow:** the best ╮(￣ω￣;)╭

 **SaltyShima:** Nice Kill Noya San

 **SaltyShima:** _hededson.JPG_

 **Blondie:** _nyoom.MP4_

 **Sunshine:** ASDFGHJKLQWERTY

 **Sunshine:** it looks painful tho

 **Sorry_Tsukki:** asdahaldhda;faf

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** NOYA NOOO

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** U CAN’T KILL HIM YET

 **RyuUUUU:** nOyA yEs!!

 **Milk_Man:** I’m concerned about ‘yet’

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** you don’t have to be

 **Milk_Man:** I’m still concerned

 **NAHrita:** I can’t believe Asahi’s dead

 **NAHrita:** First we have Deadchi

 **NAHrita:** now Asa-died takes the mantle

 **Crow_Captain:** Stop telling people I’m dead

 **Hobo_Ace:** I’m not dead!

 **NAHrita:** sometimes I can still hear their voices

 **Silver_Crow:** asdlkahdlsdhalddk (*°▽°*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, next chapter will be a doozy ╰(▔∀▔)╯╰(▔∀▔)╯╰(▔∀▔)╯╰(▔∀▔)╯


	4. Chapter 4: Second Year Sleepovers and Relevations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title might sound serious but it's not TBH, they're just as chaotic as ever;  
> This chapter has: Demons, dreams and Asahi

Chat: **Yū stop jumping off the rafters**

_ (5:00PM) _

**THUNDER:** we need to change our names

 **THUNDER:** also the chat name

 **Rice_Paddy:** any reason why

 **Chika_Mom:** it’s a good idea tbh

 **Chika_Mom:** I don’t think Noya needs any more reminders to jump off rafters

**Ryu** Changed the chat name to **SQUAAAAAAAD**

 **Chika_Mom** changed the chat name to **NO**

 **Ryu** changed **Chika_Mom** to **KILLJOY**

 **KILLJOY** changed **Ryu** to **Headache**

**Headache:** Hey!! (`皿´＃)

 **KILLJOY:** (¯▿¯)

 **Rice_Paddy:** I’ll change the name

 **Rice_Paddy** changed the chat name to **Village Idiots**

 **THUNDER:** to be fair, you, Chikara and Hisashi have all the braincells

 **Blondie:** the name still applies since you talk us into your ideas

 **Blondie:** like the Noodle Incident

 **THUNDER:** **_w e d o n ’ t t a l k a b o u t t h e N o o d l e I n c i d e n t_**

 **Headache:** ok! yeesh 〣( ºΔº )〣

 **THUNDER** changed their name to **TITAIN**

 **THUNDER** changed **Blondie** to **Enabler**

 **THUNDER** changed **Rice_Paddy** to **Baldie**

 **Baldie** changed **TITAIN** to **Gremlin_Child**

 **Gremlin_Child:** Hey!

 **Headache:** Accurate

 **Enabler:** accurate

 **KILLJOY:** accurate

 **Baldie:** accurate

 **Baldie:** WAIT WHY AM I BALDIE?

 **Gremlin_Child:** Tanaka took one head joke, so u take the other

 **Baldie:** (￢`_` ￢)

 **Gremlin_Child:** anyways Guys

 **Gremlin_Child:** the real reason I’ve gathered you all here today

 **Headache:** what is it?!

 **Gremlin_Child:** I think I like Asahi san

 **KILLJOY:** the sky’s blue

 **Enabler:** the grass’s green

 **Gremlin_Child:** huh

 **KILLJOY:** I thought we were stating things that were obvious

 **Gremlin_Child:** _I will steal your kneecaps_

 **KILLJOY:** bring it

 **Baldie:** as much as I enjoy these kneecap-stealing related threats

 **Headache:** ahem

 **Baldie:** apart from Ryu, big fan

 **Gremlin_Child:** Phineas and Ferb?

 **Baldie:** they were and still are ICONIC shut up

 **Enabler:** what do u want to do about it.

 **Gremlin_Child:** deny it until my dying day

 **Headache:** Yū NO

 **Enabler:** Yū NO

 **Gremlin_Child:** YU YES

 **Gremlin_Child:** besided why would someone as strong

 **Gremlin_Child:** brave and gentle like Asahi-san like someone like me?

 **Gremlin_Child:** chaotic, loud, annoying, impatient, short

 **Gremlin_Child:** that one time I made him leave the club cause I couldn’t keep my mouth shut

 **Headache:** HEY! That’s my best buddy and bro you’re talking about!

 **Gremlin_Child:** Ryu?

 **Headache:** Asahi would be crazy not to like you!

 **Headache:** you’re strong, confident and you lift him up like crazy

 **KILLJOY:** Tanaka’s right you know

 **KILLJOY:** sure you may be annoying and loud, but that’s just who you are

 **KILLJOY:** and its endearing

 **KILLJOY:** you’re also the most caring person we know, and do your best to cheer all of us during and out of a game

 **Baldie:** and Asahi leaving the club wasn’t your fault

 **Baldie:** it was his own choice cause of his lack of self confidence

 **Enabler:** also did you give him any shit over leaving the club after he came back?

 **Gremlin_Child:** noooo

 **Enabler:** then you’re good! Like the others said

 **Enabler:** you’re Asahi san’s biggest supporter next to suga and Daichi, and I’m sure he probably likes you too

 **Gremlin_Child:** how do u guys even know that?!

 **Headache:** have you seen the looks he gives you?

 **KILLJOY:** asahi looks at you like you hung the moon

 **Headache:** besides who wouldn’t love our tiny, cute ass libero?

 **Gremlin_Child:** I’m NOT cute!

 **Gremlin_Child:** Im a beast; a terror!!

 **KILLJOY:** nah

 **Headache:** nah

 **Baldie:** nah

 **Enabler:** nah

 **Gremlin_Child:** This is slander!

 **Headache:** Now that Noya’s Bi crisis is over

 **Gremlin_Child:** Bi Crisis?!

 **Headache:** HUSH

 **Headache:** you guys wanna come over to my house

 **KILLJOY:** homework?

 **Headache:** do I really need a reason to hang out with my best buds?

 **Headache:** also yea my parents are out and so’s Saekou nee

 **Gremlin_Child:** Im THERE!

 **KILLJOY:** ^^

 **Enabler:** ^^

 **Baldie:** ^^

* * *

Chat: **Karasuno Volleyball**

_ (6:12PM) _

**THUNDER** changed the chat name to **We Who Shall Not Be Named**

 **Crow_Captain:** why?

 **Silver_Crow:** DO NOT SAY WHY NOT

 **THUNDER:** ……

 **THUNDER:** (｡T ω T｡)

 **RyuUUUU:** NOYA GET BACK HERE

 **RyuUUUU:** WE DID IT

 **THUNDER:** OMW!!

 **Silver_Crow:** what…?

 **Crow_Captain:** some things are never meant to be understood

_ (12:00) _

**EnNO_SHIT_A:** WTF DID WE JUST SUMMON

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** AND HOW DO WE MAKE IT GO AWAY?!

 **THUNDER:** IF WE KNEW THAT THING’D BE GONE BY NOW

 **NAHrita:** TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA

 **THUNDER:** NO YOU DIDN’T

 **RyuUUUU:** NO YOU DIDN’T

 **NAHrita:** NO I DIDN’T

 **Blondie:** GUYS STOP SCREAMING, I THINK ITS GONE

 **RyuUUUU:** NO ITS NOT

 **THUNDER:** I GOT IT

 **RyuUUUU:** WAIT NO

 **RyuUUUU:** IT BACK

 **RyuUUUU:** IT BACK

 **THUNDER:** IT BACKKKKKKKK

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** I THINK YOU MADE IT MAD LMAO

 **Blondie:** GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND LET’S GO

 **RyuUUUU:** NOYA U BETTER GET THIS THING OUT OF MY HOUSE OR SO HELP ME

 **THUNDER:** WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M TRYING TO DO

 **THUNDER:** BESIDES THIS WAS YOUR FAULT

 **RyuUUUU:** HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SAEKO KEPT A BOOK ON DEMONS?!

 **THUNDER:** How were—

 **THUNDER:** ANYTHING IN LATIN IS PROBABLY DEMONIC

 **Blondie:** HAVE YOU NOT SEEN SUPERNATURAL MAN?!

 **Crow_Captain:** what’s going on?!

 **Crow_Captain:** is everything alright?

 **SaltyShima:** what did you do now? Summon demons?

 **Crow_Captain:** that’s impossible thank goodness

 **THUNDER:** oh wow how’d you know?

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** NISHINOYA

 **RyuUUUU:** NISHINOYA

 **Blondie:** NISHINOYA

 **NAHrita:** NISHINOYA

 **THUNDER:** _PARKOUR_

 **SaltyShima:** wait what

 **Crow_Captain:** YOU SUMMONED A DEMON?!

 **Crow_Captain:** WHAT THE HELL GUYS?!

 **Crow_Captain:** NO

 **Crow_Captain:** HOW THE HELL?!

 **NAHrita:** you make it sound like we did it on purpose

 **THUNDER:** you mean we didn’t

 **RyuUUUU:** I still think it’s the wind

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** THE WIND DOESN’T HAVE FOOTSTEPS

 **Blondie:** THE WIND CAN’T MOVE FURNITURE

 **RyuUUUU:** JUST LET ME LIVE IN DENIAL

 **THUNDER:** DENIAL WON’T SAVE YOU FROM FLYING FURNITURE

 **SaltyShima:** what kind of a demon is it?

 **THUNDER:** we can’t see it

 **Crow_Captain:** then how do you know its a demon?!

 **NAHrita:** THERE’S UNHOLY CHANTING AND WHISPERING EVERYWHERE

 **Blondie:** also we summoned it using Latin

 **SaltyShima:** and anything summoned using Latin is automatically a _demon_

 **SaltyShima:** of course

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** everything’s quiet….

 **NAHrita:** yeah

 **THUNDER:** FOUND ITLSKHDLD

 **RyuUUUU:** Do it DO IT DO IT DO IT

 **THUNDER:** we did it!

 **RyuUUUU:** finally

 **Crow_Captain:** wait what happened

 **NAHrita:** Tanaka found the right incantation and Noya chanted it.

 **Crow_Captain:** everyone’s ok now right

 **Blondie:** yeah, no injuries, only cleanup

 **Blondie:** finally, who’s ready to sleep now

 **THUNDER:** Not Me eeoierowiurw

 **Blondie:** he just conked out didn’t he?

 **RyuUUUU:** Yeeeeah ┐(￣∀￣)┌

 **SaltyShima:** …..

 **Crow_Captain:** ……….

 **Crow_Captain:** well this was an eventful night

 **SaltyShima:** I’m pretending this was all just a bad dream

 **SaltyShima:** Good Night

* * *

Chat: **We Who Shall Not Be Named**

_ (7:15 AM) _

**Silver_Crow:** …..

 **Sunshine:** …..

 **Milk_Man:** …..

 **Sorry_Tsukki:** …..

 **Hobo_Ace:** …..

 **Sunshine:** woooooow

 **SaltyShima:** oh god it wasn’t a fever dream

 **SaltyShima:** those idiots really summoned a demon

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** sorry for spamming the main group

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** we didn’t realize which group we were in trying to hide from that thing

 **Silver_Crow:** that’s it none of you are to be left alone from now on

 **THUNDER:** not even a little bit?

 **Silver_Crow:** no

 **Silver_Crow:** not even a little bit

 **THUNDER:** to be fair Saeko nee was the one who bought the book in the first place

 **Blondie:** right @ ** _RyuUUUU_** did u ask your sister why she had that?

 **RyuUUUU:** apparently, she takes Latin in college

 **RyuUUUU:** and she took this as ‘required reading’

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** Tell her to get rid of it

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** NOW

 **Milk_Man:** suddenly I dread my own second year

 **Sunshine:** speak for yourself

 **Sunshine:** I can’t wait!

 **Hobo_Ace:** @ ** _Crow_Captain_** @ ** _Silver_Crow_** were we ever that chaotic in our second year?

 **Crow_Captain:** I don’t think so?

 **Silver_Crow:** we never really tried summoning demons in the first place

 **Silver_Crow:** or climing rafters

 **THUNDER:** HEY!

 **Silver_Crow:** how do you even find the rafters?!

 **THUNDER:** Nah

 **Silver_Crow:** _that’s not an answer Noya_

 **THUNDER:** _NAH_

 **Hobo_Ace:** Let’s not do either of those (⌒_⌒;)

 **THUNDER:** Don’t worry Asahi san

 **THUNDER:** I’ll protect you from demons!! ＼(≧▽≦)／

 **Hobo_Ace:** really?

 **THUNDER:** of course you big baby! ☆⌒(≧▽° )

 **Hobo_Ace:** Thanks Noya! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 **THUNDER:** (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 **Crow_Captain:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Silver_Crow:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hobo_Ace:** DO NOT

 **THUNDER:** what

 **THUNDER:** oh gtg

 **THUNDER:** my grandpa’s calling me!

 **Hobo_Ace:** bye Noya

 **Sunshine:** BYE NOYA SENPAI

* * *

Chat: **Accept Your Fate Dead-chi**

_ (7:25 AM) _

**Deadchi:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **The Braincell:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Deadchi:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **The Braincell:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Deadchi:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **The Braincell:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Deadchi:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **The Braincell:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Deadchi:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **The Braincell:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Deadchi:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **The Braincell:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ASSahi:** NO STOP

 **ASSahi:** Do NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are gonna be ships and pairings and all; but for the life of me I can't write a single romantic scene without making them look like uncooked spagetti.  
> When I'm able to write the Romance of the Century; that's when I'll write the SHIPS  
> also leave a Kudos and comment if you want more


	5. Chapter 5: The Coffee Incident(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coffee Incident; also known as : why Hinata and Noya should NEVER be given coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh also, I finally made a Key for who's who in the chats
> 
> Chat: We Who Shall Not be Named
> 
> THUNDER: Noya  
> Hobo_Ace: Asahi  
> Blondie: Kinoshita  
> EnNO_SHIT_A: ennoshita  
> RyuUUUU: Tanaka  
> NAHrita: narita  
> SaltyShima: Tsukishima  
> Sorry_Tsukki: Yamaguchi  
> Sunshine: Hinata  
> Milk_Man: Kageyama  
> Silver_Crow: Suga  
> Crow_Captain: Daichi
> 
> Chat: Village Idiots
> 
> Gremlin_Child: Noya  
> Headache: Tanaka  
> Enabler: Kinoshita  
> KILLJOY: Ennoshita  
> Baldie: Narita

Chat: **We Who Shall Not Be Named**

_ (10:00AM) _

**Milk_Man:** so someone gave Hinata coffee

 **Silver_Crow:** wait WHAT

 **THUNDER:** IS HE OKAY?!

 **Milk_Man:** he can’t stop shaking

 **Milk_Man:** he’s running around everywhere

 **SaltyShima:** oh god

 **SaltyShima:** the human tangerine will be even more UNBERABLE today

 **Sorry_Tsukki:** as much as I want to deny it

 **Sorry_Tsukki:** I agree with Tsukki

 **SaltyShima:** death take me now

 **SaltyShima:** my body is ready

 **THUNDER:** TSUKKI!!!

 **Sunshine:** HOWDOYOUSTIPSCHAKING?!

 **Crow_Captain:** huh

 **Silver_Crow:** what?!

 **Milk_Man:** his hands are shaking too much for him to type properly

 **Milk_Man:** I just took his phone

 **THUNDER:** he’s asking us how to stop shaking

 **THUNDER:** oooof poor shoyou

 **RyuUUUU:** how jittery is he?

 **Milk_Man:** he’s taken a few laps around the court now

 **Milk_Man:** and he’s STILL shaking like crazy

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** did you try turning him off and on again?

 **RyuUUUU:** lsdadhsldahldh ENNOSHITA

 **THUNDER:** AAKJSLALFKADALK

 **Crow_Captain:** why did he even drink that stuff?

 **Milk_Man:** apparently he didn’t know whatakhslahslas

 **Crow_Captain:** ???

 **Silver_Crow:** is everything okay?

 **Milk_Man:** HINATA JUST CLIMBED A TREE AGAIN

 **RyuUUUU:** SOMEONE CALL ASAHI I’M OMW

 **THUNDER:** Me TOO!

 **Crow_Captain:** @ ** _Hobo_Ace_**

 **Crow_Captain:** @ ** _Hobo_Ace_**

 **Silver_Crow:** @ ** _Hobo_Ace_**

 **Crow_Captain:** @ ** _Hobo_Ace_**

 **Crow_Captain:** @ ** _Hobo_Ace_**

 **Hobo_Ace:** what

 **Hobo_Ace:** What Happened?

 **Milk_Man:** Hinata climbed a tree again

 **Hobo_Ace:** I’m omw

 **RyuUUUU:** _sohedownnow.mp4_

 **SaltyShima:** he’s going to be be _insufferable_

 **Sorry_Tsukki:** is he ok?!

 **Silver_Crow:** is he ok?!

 **Hobo_Ace:** he just crashed actually

 **Hobo_Ace:** _theycute.JPG_

 **Crow_Captain:** is Hinata asleep against Kageyama

 **Silver_Crow:** awwww @ ** _Milk_Man_** adorable

 **Hobo_Ace:** Kageyama can’t reach his phone right now but would like me to let you know

 **Hobo_Ace:** shut up suga san!

 **Hobo_Ace:** his words not mine

 **Hobo_Ace:** pleasedontkillme

 **Silver_Crow:** ( **|** ‿ **|** )

 **Blondie:** wow I can’t believe Asahi’s dead again

 **THUNDER:** QWERTGBVCXSWERTYH

* * *

Chat: **Village Idiots**

 **Gremlin_Child:** The fact that we can’t fully control our own organs and bodily functions is like we don’t have admin privileges of our own bodies

 **Gremlin_Child:** Brushing your teeth is the only time you clean your skeleton

 **Gremlin_Child:** your future self is watching you right now through memories

 **Enabler:** hey Noya

 **Enabler:** WTF?!

 **Gremlin_Child:** life is just a simulation, we aren’t real, just a figment of a toddler’s imagination

 **Enabler:** why

 **Enabler:** why do you do this?

 **Headache:** the convenience store ran out of Gari Gari kun

 **Baldie** : ooof

 **KILLJOY:** OOOOF

 **Gremlin_Child:** WHY DO THEY CALL IT A CONVINIENCE STORE IF ITS SO INCONVINIENT?! (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **Headache:** NOYA NO

 **Baldie:** did he

 **KILLJOY:** Noya got in the rafters, again didn’t he?

 **Gremlin_Child:** why is the world like this

 **Gremlin_Child:** cold, unfeeling, SO CRUEL (ಥ﹏ಥ) (ಥ﹏ಥ) (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **Headache:** I’ll convince Saeko Nee to get us some gari gari

 **Gremlin_Child:** Ryu did I ever tell you that you’re my favourite bro

 **Headache:** bro

 **Gremlin_Child:** bro 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。

 **KILLJOY:** OMG NOYA GET OFF THE RAFTERS

 **Gremlin_Child:** You’re not my dad!

 **KILLJOY:** Get down from there

 **Gremlin_Child:** ok

 **KILLJOY:** WAIT NOT ONIJLAHLHALJ:A

 **Headache:** rip

 **Baldie:** rip

 **Enabler:** rip

* * *

Chat: **Tanaka Senpai >>> Cinnamon Roll**

_ (4:00PM) _

**Tanaka Senpai:** So

 **Tanaka Senpai:** @ ** _Sunshine_** how was the coffee

 **Cinnamon Roll:** UGGGGHHHHH

 **Cinnamon Roll:** NEVER AGAIN

 **Tanaka Senpai:** ooof that bad? ｡･ﾟ･(ﾉД`)ヽ(￣ω￣ )

 **Tanaka Senpai:** next time, don’t take drinks from strangers

 **Cinnamon Roll:** I’ve learned my lesson with that one

 **Tanaka Senpai:** anyways u wanna help me with something?

 **Cinnamon Roll:** depends, with what

 **Tanaka Senpai:** things are too quiet right now

 **Tanaka Senpai:** so I wanna shake things up a bit

 **Tanaka Senpai:** _coffee.mp4_

 **Cinnamon Roll:** is that Noya San’s bottle?!

 **Cinnamon Roll:** why are you pouring coffee in there?!

 **Tanaka Senpai:** cause I wanna shake things up

 **Cinnamon Roll:** what should I do?

 **Tanaka Senpai:** give him the bottle, he looks thirsty right now

 **Cinnamon Roll:** alright!!

 **Tanaka Senpai:** is he drinking it?!

 **Cinnamon Roll:** yeah….

 **Tanaka Senpai:** ………

 **Cinnamon Roll:** …….

 **Tanaka Senpai:** huh?

* * *

Chat: **We Who Shall Not Be Named**

_ (4:10PM) _

**Hobo_Ace:** Noya, is everything okay?

 **Blondie:** what do you mean, Asahi san?

 **Hobo_Ace:** he got quiet all of a sudden, and keeps staring at the bottle

 **Crow_Captain:** @ ** _THUNDER_** is everything okay?

 **THUNDER:** I don’t know

 **Silver_Crow:** Noya?

 **THUNDER:** everything’s so quiet

 **SaltyShima:** what?

 **SaltyShima:** everything’s noisy, you people are too loud

 **Sorry_Tsukki:** Tsukki you think everything’s loud

 **SaltyShima:** shut up yamaguchi

 **Sorry_Tsukki:** sorry Tsukki

 **THUNDER:** no

 **THUNDER:** I mean that the buzz is gone

 **RyuUUUU:** buzz?

 **Silver_Crow:** what buzz?!

 **Silver_Crow:** how did this even happen?

 **Crow_Captain:** what did you even drink?!

 **Crow_Captain:** cause this happened after you took a sip of water from your bottle

 **THUNDER:** shoyou gave me the bottle though

 **Crow_Captain:** …….

 **Sunshine:** I can explain

 **RyuUUUU:** WAIT NO

 **Sunshine:** sorry Tanaka san, but something might be seriously wrong here

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** is Noya okay?!

 **Sunshine:** Tanaka san poured coffee into Noya san’s bottle and made me give it to him

 **Crow_Captain:** wait WHAT

 **Hobo_Ace:** but Noya isn’t acting like Hinata when he drank coffee

 **Hobo_Ace:** he’s acting the complete opposite

 **THUNDER:** that’s cause everything’s supper quiet

 **THUNDER:** I can focus better

 **RyuUUUU:** WAIT WERE’D HE GO?!

 **Blondie:** SHIT HE GOT UP THE RAFTERS AGAIN

 **Blondie:** NARITA GET THE BROOM

 **NAHrita:** I’m on it

 **Silver_Crow:** ……. I don’t even want to know

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** Caffeine?

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** ooooooh

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** that’d explain it

 **RyuUUUU:** huh?

 **Sunshine:** HUH

 **Milk_Man:** Huh?

 **Hobo_Ace:** huh?

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** my cousin’s like that, my aunt and uncle used to give them coffee to calm them down

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** freaked my parents out one time seeing a 10 year old kid holding black coffee mixed with dark chocolate and cinnamon

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** and she stayed calm and quiet the entire time

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** we don’t know why or how that happens, it just happens

 **Blondie:** that’s sounds so cool tbh

 **Sunshine:** yeah!!!!!!

 **THUNDER:** that makes so much sense

 **THUNDER:** I don’t like it though

 **THUNDER:** its too quiet

 **Blondie:** where even are you?!

 **RyuUUUU:** I’m sorry noya! I wouldn’tve done that if id known itd affect you like this!!!! ( ╥ω╥ )

 **Sunshine:** ME NEITHER!!!!!

 **Sunshine:** IM SO SORRY NOYA SAN ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

 **THUNDER** : its fine!

 **THUNDER** : its better to find out about this now than when I would’ve been alone or smth

 **Sunshine** : That sounds terrifying

 **Sunshine** : everything’s quiet and there’s no one around

 **Sunshine** : just you, your thoughts and the cold, unfeeling silence

 **Sunshine** : echoing around you

 **Sunshine** : haunting you

 **Milk_Man:** hey Hinata

 **Milk_Man:** WTF?

 **SaltyShima** : a dream come true

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** there’s one thing though,

 **Blondie:** what that

 **Hobo_Ace:** OH SHILKAHDLADDA:

 **Headache:** Oh Foklsd

 **Silver_Crow:** wha

 **Sunshine:** is everything okay?!

 **Hobo_Ace:** OH GOD NOYA COLLAPSED

 **Sunshine:** WHAT

 **Crow_Captain:** WHAT?!

 **Silver_Crow:** WHAT IS HE OKAY?!

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** his caffeine crashes are gonna be terrifying

 **Hobo_Ace:** HE FELL FROM THE RAFTERS BUT I CAUGHT HIM

 **Headache:** ASAHI IS HE OKAY?!

 **Hobo_Ace:** He’s asleep thank goodness

 **Hobo_Ace:** I’m taking him to the nurse’s office

 **Sorry_Tsukki:** this has been a wild wild day

 **SaltyShima:** I’m still hoping that this is a fever dream


	6. Chapter 6: Never bring Ice Cream to a Knife Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya and Asahi go on an ice cream date; it goes worse than expected

Chat: **Village Idiots**

_ (5:45AM) _

**Gremlin_Child:** Guys I’m going to the store

 **Gremlin_Child** : Do y’all want something

 **KILLJOY** : want u to stop climbing the rafters

 **KILLJOY** : PLEASE

 **Gremlin_Child** : HHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Gremlin_Child** : no

 **Headache:** what do they have?!

 **Gremlin_Child:** just tell me what you want Ryu

 **Headache:** some of that spicy ice cream?!

 **Gremlin_Child:** done!

 **Gremlin_Child:** @ ** _Baldie_ **@ ** _KILLJOY_ **@ ** _Enabler_**

 **Gremlin_Child:** what y’all want

 **KILLJOY:** never use Y’all in front of me again

 **KILLJOY:** I’ll have what Ryu’s having

 **Gremlin_Child:** ya sure?

 **Gremlin_Child:** that shit pretty spicy tho

 **KILLJOY:** lemme have it!!!!!

 **Baldie:** I’ll have some Gari Gair kun too Yū

 **Enabler:** if they have chocolates, bring some for me!!

 **Gremlin_Child:** what kind?

 **Enabler:** surprise me

 **Gremlin_Child:** aight I’m at the store now and

 **Gremlin_Child:** I SEE GARI GARI

 **KILLJOY:** he go Nyoooom

* * *

Chat: **NoIMPULSE >>> Libero**

 **NoIMPULSE** : Noya could you get me something to drink

 **NoIMPULSE** : Preferably something cold

 **NoIMPULSE** : kinda like soda or cold coffee or something else

 **NoIMPULSE** : Oy @ ** _Libero_** where u at?!

 **NoIMPULSE** : OOOOOYYYYYYYY STOP IGNORING MEEEEEE

 **Libero** : sorry sorry

 **Libero** : I was looking through sodas and my hands are full (´｡• ω •｡`)

 **Libero:** im coming back now!!!

 **NoIMPULSE:** aight

 **NoIMPULSE:** YOU GOT THE SPICY SHIT RIGHT?!

 **Libero:** oooooh yeah! And the Gari Gari KUN

 **Libero:** also I’m gonna ask Asahi to buy ice cream with me today (๑˘︶˘๑)

 **NoIMPULSE:** WOAH WHAT?! (O.O)

 **NoIMPULSE:** holy shit you go little man ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **Libero:** WHATCHU SAY?!

 **NoIMPULSE:** I meant big man

 **NoIMPULSE:** whatever

 **NoIMPULSE:** you gonna ask him after practice?

 **Libero:** yeah!

 **Libero:** the store is nearby both of our houses so it’s the perfect place to have ice cream and chat!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **NoIMPULSE:** oooooooooh have fun Little bro!!!

 **Libero:** ha

 **Libero:** ha

 **Libero:** ha

 **Libero:** (＃`Д´)

 **NoIMPULSE:** (・`ω´・)

* * *

Chat: **Glass Giant >>> Libero**

_ (6:00PM) _

**Libero** : Hey Asahi, you free after practice today? ヽ(ˇヘˇ)ノ

 **Glass Giant:** oh Noya, ofc im free!

 **Glass Giant:** what’s up?!

 **Libero:** wanna have ice cream with me

 **Libero:** you told me u never had Gari Gari kun before

 **Libero:** just the cone ones, right?

 **Glass Giant:** yeahhhhh?

 **Glass Giant:** why

 **Libero:** I wanna fix that travesty

 **Libero:** what do u say?

 **Libero:** Ice cream on me

 **Glass Giant:** alright

 **Glass Giant:** im paying for it tho

 **Libero:** WHAT NO

 **Libero:** IM PAYING FOR IT ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

 **Libero:** Its my idea??? (ノ_<、)

 **Glass Giant:** NAH

 **Libero:** ……..

 **Libero:** you’re lucky you’re cute

 **Glass Giant:** hUH

 **Glass Giant:** WHAT

 **Libero:** ice cream Asahi

 **Libero:** ice cream

* * *

Chat: **We Who Shall Not Be Named**

_ (6:30PM) _

**Hobo_Ace** : @ ** _Crow_Captain_** HOLY SHIT

 **Hobo_Ace** : GUYS

 **Hobo_Ace** : I WENT WITH NOYA TO GET SOME ICE CREAM

 **Crow_Captain** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Silver_Crow** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hobo_Ace** : guys this is serious!!!!!

 **Milk_Man** : what happened Asahi san?

 **RyuUUUU** : Woah GET IT NOYAAAA

 **THUNDER** : IT WAS AWESOME

 **Hobo_Ace** : THERE WAS A HUGE WEIRD GUY WHO KEPT TRYING TO SAY THAT NOYA WAS HIS SON AND TRIED TO GRAB HIM FROM ME

 **Crow_Captain** : holy shit are you guys okay?!

 **Silver_Crow** : WHAT?! ARE YOU OKAY?!

 **Silver_Crow** : IS NOYA OKAY?!

 **RyuUUUU** : ASAHI ARE YOU GUYS OKAY HOLY SHIT

 **Hobo_Ace** : We’re okay!!! At the hospital though

 **Hobo_Ace** : Noya had to get stiches and I have a few bruises

 **THUNDER:** he got what was coming to him for that

 **Hobo_Ace:** NOYA HE WAS CARRYING A KNIFE

 **THUNDER:** WELL HE DIDN’T USE IT DID HE?!

 **Crow_Captain:** A KNIFE

 **RyuUUUU:** YO WHAT?!

 **Crow_Captain:** NOYA WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO HIM?!

 **Silver_Crow:** IS ANYONE HURT?

 **THUNDER:** everything’s fine mom and dad

 **THUNDER:** Asahi nearly pissed himself and the other guy was a bit worse for wear but we’re all right

 **Hobo_Ace:** NOYA YOU HAVE STICHES ON YOUR NECK

 **RyuUUUU:** WHAT HOLY SHIT

 **Sunshine:** NOYA SAN YOU’RE HURT?!

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** NOYA ARE YOU OKAY?!

 **Crow_Captain:** oh god oh god oh god oh god

 **Silver_Crow:** DAMMIT ALL

 **Crow_Captain:** suga calm down

 **Silver_Crow:** HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN DAICHI NOYA GOT HURT ASAHI NEARLY GOT HURT

 **THUNDER:** it was just a tiny cut guys calm down

 **Hobo_Ace:** IT’S AS BIG AS MY PALM

 **Hobo_Ace:** YOU HAD TO GET STICHES

 **THUNDER:** SNITCHES GET STICHES SWEETHEART

 **Hobo_Ace:** THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD

 **SaltyShima:** Noya san that was very dangerous

 **SaltyShima:** did you call the police on the guy?!

 **Milk_Man:** wow is Salty concerned

 **SaltyShima:** two of our teammates were at KNIFEPOINT KAGEYAMA

 **SaltyShima:** OFC I WOULD BE CONCERNED

 **Sunshine:** he has you there

 **Milk_Man:** this is SLANDER (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **Milk_Man:** Narita san did I use that right?!

 **NAHrita:** Im proud of u kageyama

 **RyuUUUU:** ok Woah Narita never knew you had it in you

 **NAHrita:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ _spread memes_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** I speak for all of us when I ask

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** ASAHI TELL US WHAT HAPPENED

 **Hobo_Ace:** Noya and I went to buy ice cream at the convenience store and we talked for a while

 **Hobo_Ace:** he had to get home soon and I told him I would drop him off

 **SaltyShima:** is there a point to this

 **Hobo_Ace:** there is sush

 **SaltyShima:** did you just—

 **Silver_Crow:** **_S U S H_**

 **Hobo_Ace:** thank you Suga

 **Hobo_Ace:** ANYWAYS there was a creepy tall guy who turned from a nearby alleyway and walked towards us

 **Hobo_Ace:** Noya grabbed my hand and told me to walk faster so that I could get this guy off our trail

 **Hobo_Ace:** then I tripped on a bottle and fell

 **Crow_Captain:** reallllllly?!

 **Silver_Crow:** Asahi!!!!!!

 **Hobo_Ace:** in my defense I was freaked out okay?!

 **Hobo_Ace:** the guy then came up and cornered us

 **Hobo_Ace:** he kept eyeing Noya so I kept him behind me, then he told me to

 **Hobo_Ace:** step away from his son

 **THUNDER:** at this point I told the guy to fuck off cause my parents are at home and he aint my dad

 **THUNDER:** then the guy reached out and grabbed me by the sleeve

 **Crow_Captain:** oh god

 **Silver_Crow:** shit shit shit shit

 **SaltyShima:** oooooh shit

 **RyuUUUU:** FUCK DAMMIT

 **THUNDER:** everything turned out alright in the end tho

 **THUNDER:** Asahi san and I beat up the guy before the police arrived

 **Crow_Captain:** IM SORRY THE POLICE?!

 **Hobo_Ace:** I called 119 while Noya kicked the guy in the nuts

 **Hobo_Ace:** he took out the knife he had and cut Noya with it

 **THUNDER:** at that point Asahi lost it and started punching the guy while I told the 119 guy where we were

 **THUNDER:** then I knocked him out with a wooden plank I found

 **Hobo_Ace:** and that’s the gist of it

 **RyuUUUU:** holy shit

 **SaltyShima:** nice kill Noya san

 **THUNDER:** that’s one kill I take pride in

 **Crow_Captain:** I—

 **Crow_Captain:** you guys are okay right

 **Hobo_Ace:** I’ll be sore for a while and Noya isn’t allowed to talk since the blade went kinda deep in his neck

 **Silver_Crow:** im literally crying right now

 **Silver_Crow:** NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FAMILY

 **Silver_Crow:** DID THE POLICE GET THE GUY?!

 **THUNDER:** yeah they got him thank goodness

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** holy shit you guys are at the hospital right now right?

 **Hobo_Ace:** yeah?

 **THUNDER:** unfortunately my mom’s gonna kill me (╥_╥)

 **Hobo_Ace:** my mom’s gonna kill me too (╥_╥)

 **SaltyShima:** lol rip

 **RyuUUUU:** Ill kill u first k?

 **THUNDER:** TANAKA!!!!

 **Sunshine:** GET BETTER SOON ASAHI SENPAI NOYA SAN

 **THUNDER:** Thanks Shoyou


	7. Chapter 7: Get yr Mans Asahi Azumane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning trysts, Vents and Asahi being Asahi  
> Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!!  
> I'm sooooo sorry for the delay in the chapters  
> college has been kicking me in the butt and i had a few assignments to submit in the last few days (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)
> 
> Please read and Enjoy!!
> 
> Chat: We Who Shall Not be Named
> 
> THUNDER: Noya  
> Hobo_Ace: Asahi  
> Blondie: Kinoshita  
> EnNO_SHIT_A: ennoshita  
> RyuUUUU: Tanaka  
> NAHrita: narita  
> SaltyShima: Tsukishima  
> Sorry_Tsukki: Yamaguchi  
> Sunshine: Hinata  
> Milk_Man: Kageyama  
> Silver_Crow: Suga  
> Crow_Captain: Daichi
> 
> Chat: Village Idiots
> 
> Gremlin_Child: Noya  
> Headache: Tanaka  
> Blondie: Kinoshita  
> KILLJOY: Ennoshita  
> Enabler: Narita

Chat: **We Who Shall Not Be Named**

_ (1:45AM) _

**THUNDER** : how’s everyone doing tonight?!

 **THUNDER** : im stuck in bed and am about to make a lotta questionable choices

 **RyuUUUU** : dude you need to rest

 **Crow_Captain** : ITS NEARLY 2 IN THE MORNING

 **Crow_Captain** : also Noya NO

 **THUNDER** : too late im already out the window

 **RyuUUUU** : Yū as my best bud and bro

 **RyuUUUU** : even I gotta put my foot down this time around

 **RyuUUUU** : You JUST got better from getting stabbed in the neck

 **THUNDER** : I wasn’t stabbed, it was a cut

 **THUNDER** : come on ryu! Ill be fine!!!!

 **THUNDER** : _icecream.jpg_

 **Silver_Crow:** wgsat’s happeninshjg

 **RyuUUUU:** morning suga

 **Silver_Crow:** WHAT WYH ARE YOU IN THE CONVINIENCE STORE AT 1 IN THE MORNING

 **THUNDER:** Im boored

 **THUNDER** : so soooooo bored

 **Crow_Captain** : that doesn’t mean you’ll sneak out of the house!!

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : god what did I do to deserve this

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : I mustve done something

 **THUNDER** : ill greet u by the rafters first Eno k?

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : NO PLS NO

 **THUNDER** : _suffer thot_

 **RyuUUUU:** _suffer thot_

 **THUNDER:** ooooooh im at the park now

 **THUNDER:** _swings.jpg_

 **EnNO_SHIT_A:** get off the swings noya

 **THUNDER:** NAH

 **THUNDER:** oh shit

 **Crow_Captain:** im assuming the night guard nearly caught him

 **Silver_Crow:** im not bailing him out

 **RyuUUUU:** awwww come on

 **SaltyShima** : IT IS

 **SaltyShima** : 2 IN THE MORNIING

 **SaltyShima** : GO TO SLEEEEEEP

 **RyuUUUU:** Noya snuck out and we’re seeing if he got caught or not

 **SaltyShima:** knowing his track record he probably got caught

 **THUNDER:** I LIVED BITCH

 **THUNDER:** WOOOOOOOH

 **THUNDER:** also im home now

 **Crow_Captain:** glad to hear that

 **Crow_Captain:** NOW SLEEP

 **RyuUUUU:** ooooof

 **Crow_Captain:** SLEEEEEP

* * *

Chat: **Village Idiots**

_ (10:45AM) _

**Gremlin_Child** : ok so my throat hurts and im in the nurse’s office

 **Headache** : WHAT IM ON MY WAY

 **Headache** : WHAT HAPPENED?!

 **Gremlin_Child** : this girl wouldn’t leave me alone man!!

 **Gremlin_Child** : she kept grabbing my hand randomly it was kinda irritating tbh

 **Gremlin_Child** : I accidentally opened my big mouth and started coughing

 **Gremlin_Child** : im at the nurse’s office now

 **KILLJOY** : everything’s clear right?

 **Gremlin_Child** : yeah

 **Gremlin_Child** : I just made the stiches itches

 **KILLJOY** : what

 **Gremlin_Child** : I MADE THE STICHES ITCHES

 **Bladie** : why do you do this

 **Headache** : Im here!!!

 **Headache** : _lookatthisbitch.jpg_

 **Gremlin_Child:** eeeeyyyyyyyy

 **Headache:** eeeeeeyyyyyy

 **Enabler:** look behind you

 **Gremlin_Child:** EEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY

 **Headache:** EEEEEEEYYYYYY

 **Enabler:** EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY

 **Baldie:** KINOSHITA NO

 **KILLJOY:** KINOSHITA NOOOO

 **Gremlin_Child:** _another one bites the dust_

 **Headache:** ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST

 **Enabler:** AND ANOTHER ONE GONE, AND ANOTHER ONE GONE

 **Headache** : ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST

 **Gremlin_Child** : HEY, I'M GONNA GET YOU TOO

 **Enabler** : ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST

 **KILLJOY** : what

 **Gremlin_Child** : Don’t question it

 **Headache** : Don’t question it

 **Enabler** : wooooow

 **Gremlin_Child** : JINX

 **Headache** : JINX

 **Bladie** : Tanaka Ryuunosuke

 **Baldie** : did u go back to class yet

 **Gremlin_Child** : ooooooh he full named you

 **Baldie** : Nishinoya Yū

 **Gremlin_Child** :……… no he didn’t

 **Headache** : YŪ TRAITOR!!!!

 **Gremlin_Child** : ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

* * *

Chat: **We Who Shall Not be Named**

_ (12:00PM) _

**Sunshine** : OMG IS EVERYONE OK?!?!?

 **Milk_Man** : WHO SCREAMED JFC

 **RyuUUUU** : Is everyone okay?!

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : to the one who screamed

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : you owe me a new milkshake

 **Baldie** : ooooof

 **Crow_Captain** : I know what happened

 **Crow_Captain** : @ ** _THUNDER_** did you really have to scare Asahi like that

 **THUNDER** : IM SORRY

 **THUNDER** : I DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS GONNA FAINT

 **Silver_Crow** : wait what

 **Silver_Crow** : Asahi screamed like a girl who got murdered?!

 **Sunshine** : why

 **Crow_Captain** : because

 **Crow_Captain** : spider man over there climbed into the vents this time

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : Im sorry the VENTS?!

 **RyuUUUU** : rip

 **THUNDER** : I saw you guys and thought I could say hi!!

 **Crow_Captain** : Well text us a warning next time

 **SaltyShima** : what did he do?

 **Crow_Captain** : NOYA DROPPED DOWN IN FRONT OF US SCREAMING HI GUYS

 **Crow_Captain** : AND NEARLY GAVE BOTH OF US A HEART ATTACK

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : wait Daichi san u said he fainted

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : IS HE OKAY?!

 **Crow_Captain** : well he did and he’s fine

 **Crow_Captain** : Nishinoya on the other hand

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : what did he do?

 **SaltyShima** : what did he do?

 **Silver_Croe** : what did he do

 **THUNDER** : in my defense im the libero

 **THUNDER** : Im supposed to receive balls

 **Crow_Captain** : Balls yeah

 **Crow_Captain** : a glass heart giant who’s taller and heavier than you

 **Crow_Captain** : generally not recommended

 **RyuUUUU** : WAIT YOU TRIED TO CATCH ASAHI SAN

 **THUNDER** : I caught him tho!!

 **Crow_Captain** : no I caught him

 **Crow_Captain** : u were buried under him

 **Sunshine** : Omg noya san

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : are u alive gremlin child

 **THUNDER** : no daichi killed me

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : understandable

 **Blondie** : aaaawwww Deadchi’s first body count

 **Blondie** : im so proud

 **Crow_Captain** : im NOT DEAD

 **SaltyShima** : accept your fate deadchi

 **Crow_Captain** : TSUKISHIMA KEI

 **SaltyShima** : ╮(￣_￣)╭

 **THUNDER** : in all seriousness im fine tho

 **SaltyShima** : this picture proves otherwise

 **THUNDER:** huh

 **RyuUUUU:** huh

 **SaltyShima:** _hebleedin.jpg_

 **Crow_Captain:** ………..

 **Silver_Crow:** …………

 **RyuUUUU:** ………….

 **THUNDER:** wait nO

 **RyuUUUU:** NISHINOYA YŪ THAT’S A LOTTA BLOOD

 **THUNDER:** IT WAS FROM THIS MORNING JFC

 **Crow_Captain** : U ACTUALLY TORE THEM OUT

 **THUNDER** : NOOOOOOOO IM FINE

 **THUNDER** : I WENT TO THE NURSE

 **Crow_Captain** : don’t think I didn’t see the bleeding under the bandages noya

 **THUNDER** : that wasn’t because of Asahi!!!

 **Crow_Captain** : (눈_눈)

 **Silver_Crow** : alright that’s it im coming over rn

 **Silver_Crow** : NOYA GET YR ASS IN THE NURSE’S OFFICE

 **THUNDER** : I just left it tho

 **Silver_Crow** : NOW

 **THUNDER** : FFFINNNEEEE MMOOOOOM

* * *

Chat: **Glass Giant >>> Libero**

_ (3:00PM) _

**Glass Giant** : NOYA OMG

 **Glass Giant** : IM SO SO SO SORRY

 **Glass Giant** : I CANT BELIEVE I FELL ON YOU OML

 **Glass Giant** : oh I guess you’re still under anesthesia the nurse gave you

 **Glass Giant** : she scares me tho

 **Glass Giant** : since school nurses typically don’t have anesthesia nor do they know how to restitch wounds

 **Glass Giant** : she stitched u up noya

 **Glass Giant** : I think I fainted again at that point

 **Glass Giant** : I think im bothering u again aren’t I?

 **Libero** : oh no yr not carry on!!

 **Glass Giant** : OMG NOYA YR AWAKE!!!!

 **Glass Giant** : how r u feeling?

 **Libero** : foggy, kinda doped up on drugs rn

 **Glass Giant** : drugs?!

 **Libero** : the ones the nurse gave me

 **Glass Giant** : ooooh

 **Glass Giant** : BUT ANYWAYS

 **Glass Giant** : IM SO SOOOOOORY I FELL ON YOUUUUU (╥﹏╥)

 **Libero** : Asahi san that’s my fault!!

 **Libero** : you wouldn’t have fainted if I didn’t come out of the vents

 **Glass Giant** : let me make it up to u tho

 **Libero** : shouldn’t I be the one making it up to u tho?!

 **Glass Giant** : LET ME MAKE IT UP TO U

 **Libero** : NO IM MAKING IT UP TO U

 **Glass Giant** : ok so how about we take turns

 **Glass Giant** : ill make it up to u now and u can make it up to me later

 **Libero** : how bout I make it up to u now and u can make it up to me later

 **Glass Giant** : this is going nowhere

 **Glass Giant** : I cant believe im doing this

 **Libero** : Asahi san

 **Glass Giant** : Noya

 **Glass Giant** : as your upper classman let me make it up to u

 **Libero** : ARE U REALLY PULLING THE SENPAI CARD RN?!

 **Glass Giant** : I’m pulling the senpai card rn yes

 **Glass Giant** : so?

 **Libero** : finnnnnne

 **Libero** : where to?

 **Glass Giant** :………..

 **Glass Giant** : to be honest…..

 **Glass Giant** : I didn’t think this far ahead (⌒_⌒;)

 **Libero** : AALKDLFSAFHFLA

 **Libero** : omg Asahi

 **Libero** : lets meet at the coffee shop

 **Glass Giant** : Keyaki Coffee?

 **Glass Giant** : alright!!

 **Libero** : cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool

 **Libero** : It’s a date

 **Glass Giant** : date?

 **Libero** : unless u don’t want it to be that is

 **Libero** : NVM IGNORE ME

 **Libero** : ITS ALL THE DRUGS

 **Libero** : adlkdjsldaslsasfajflf

 **Glass Giant** : I’d like it to be a date tbh

 **Libero** : Really?!

 **Glass Giant** : yeah!!!

 **Libero** : Alright, its officially a date!!!

 **Glass Giant** : cool beans!

* * *

Chat: **Libero >>> NoIMPULSE**

_ (4:10PM) _

**Libero** : RYU

 **Libero** : RYU

 **Libero** : RYU

 **Libero** : RYU

 **Libero** : RYU

 **Libero** : RYU

 **Libero** : RYU

 **Libero** : RYU

 **Libero** : RRRRRYYYYUUUUU

 **Libero** : RYU

 **NoIMPULSE** : WHAT

 **NoIMPULSE** : WHAT IS IT YŪ?!?!

 **Libero** : I GOT A DATE

 **NoIMPULSE** : WOAH

 **NoIMPULSE** : THAT’S MY BROOOOOO!!!!!

 **NoIMPULSE** : wait its not Kiyoko is it?

 **Libero** : no dumbass its Asahi san

 **NoIMPULSE** : WWWWWOOOAAAAAHHH

 **NoIMPULSE** : U GET YR MAN BRO

 **Libero** : YEAH IMMA GET MY MAN

* * *

Chat: **Accept Your fate Dead-chi**

_ (4:10PM) _

**Assahi** : ASLHAHHADHDDA:

 **Assahi** : LAJSLAJDLLADLALKDA

 **The Braincell** : you okay there Asahi?

 **Assahi** : sorry processing

 **Assahi** : I got a date with Noya

 **The Braincell** : WAIT WHAT

 **The Braincell** : WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH

 **The Braincell** : @ ** _Deadchi_** GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RN

 **The Braincell** : @ ** _Deadchi_**

 **The Braincell** : @ ** _Deadchi_**

 **The Braincell** : @ ** _Deadchi_**

 **Deadchi** : WHAT

 **The Braincell** : THE CHILD HATH GOTH A DATE

 **Deadchi** : WOAH WHAT

 **Deadchi** : OUR ASAHI

 **Deadchi** : THE ONE WHO HAS A COMPLETE MELTDOWN AT THE MENTION OF A DATE?!?!?!

 **Assahi** : yup

 **Assahi** : with Noya

 **Deadchi** : GET YR MAN DUDE

 **The Braincell** : GET YR MAN

 **Assahi** : alright imma get my man

 **Assahi** : oh god I have a date

 **Assahi** : ASALDKADLFALFHALFFKH

 **Deadchi** : aaaaaand he’s back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this  
> Updates may be a bit sporadic from now on since teachers are starting to pile up assignments and they do NOT kid around (ಥ﹏ಥ)


	8. Chapter 8: shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki snapped; memes and B99  
> also sleepovers!! let's hope this one goes a bit better than last time  
> right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!!  
> I's soooo sorry for that long absence  
> i'll try to publish the next chapter a bit earlier  
> enjoy!!!!  
> also next chapter may or may not be the date but shhhhhh no spoilers

Chat: **We Who Shall Not be Named**

_ (2:55AM) _

**SaltyShima** : why were we made to exist

 **SaltyShima** : just to die at the end

 **SaltyShima** : forgotten unless we make our mark

 **SaltyShima** : IS LIFE JUST AN ENDLESS CYCLE OF SUFFERING

 **SaltyShima** : if so I won’t conform to Life’s sick games

 **SaltyShima** : Life? More like LIE

 **Crow_Captain** : Tsukishima is everything ok?

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : he had too much coffee again

 **THUNDER** : you mean this happened before?

 **SaltyShima** : we don’t talk about the incident

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : we don’t talk about the incident

 **RyuUUUU** : WOAH THEY GOT THEIR OWN NOODLE INCIDENT

 **THUNDER** : **_we don’t talk about the Noodle Incident_**

 **RyuUUUU:** JFC OKAY

 **SaltyShima** : LIFE IS A SIMULATION IN GOD’s SICK GAMES

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : Tsukki its time to go to bed

 **SaltyShima** : U CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO YAMAGUCHI

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : Tsukki

 **SaltyShima** : NO

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : fine u leave me no choice

 **SaltyShima** : FREEEEEEDOM FROM OPRESSIONLAKHSLAHA

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : its been taken care of now

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : Night!! (◕‿◕)

 **Crow_Captain:** ………

**RyuUUUU:…….**

**THUNDER** : Rip Tsukki

 **THUNDER** : he lived a good life (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **RyuUUUU** : WWWWHHHHYYYYYY

 **RyuUUUU** : FIRST DAICHI, THEN ASAHI AND NOW TSUKISHIMAAAAAAA

 **THUNDER** : rip

_ (8:00AM) _

**SaltyShima** :…………

 **SaltyShima** : I apologise…..

 **SaltyShima** : for

 **SaltyShima** : that

 **THUNDER** : No need to worry Tsukki!!

 **THUNDER** : I already took screenshots for blackmail

 **RyuUUUU** : why would u tell him that?

 **THUNDER** : why not?

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : sorry Tsukki

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : I couldn’t stop u in time

 **SaltyShima** : its fine Yamaguchi

 **SaltyShima** : its not your responsibility to stop me from my own stupidity

 **SaltyShima** : moments that are few and far in between.

 **THUNDER** : me, @ ** _RyuUUUU_** and @ ** _Crow_Captain_** were there

 **Crow_Captain** : even soooo

 **Crow_Captain** : it was pretty funny tbh

 **SaltyShima** : (눈_눈)

 **THUNDER:** ┐(￣∀￣)┌

 **Milk_Man** : tsukishima holy shit

 **Milk_Man** : that’s hilarious

 **SaltyShima** : shut it Swageyama Tobiyolo

 **THUNDER** : ALSDASHFLDF SWAGEYAMA TOBIYOLO

 **Milk_Man** : HOW

 **SaltyShima** : I have my sources

 **SaltyShima** : _swageyamaTobiyolo.jpg_

 **RyuUUUU:** IS THAT KAGEYAMA IN SUNGLASSES AND A HAT

 **Milk_Man:** it was a good disguise

 **THUNDER** : are you kidding me?!

 **THUNDER** : everyone can see clear as day that that’s you!!

 **Crow_Captain** : yup

 **Silver_Crow** : definetly

 **Sunshine** : its you Kageyama

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : yup

 **RyuUUUU** : yup

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : yuppppp its u kageyama

 **Milk_Man** : ENNOSHITA SAN YOU TOO?!

 **Blondie** : yup

 **Hobo_Ace** : sorry Kageyama but

 **Hobo_Ace** : it’s obvious

 **NAHrita** : it issss

 **Milk_Man** :…………

 **Milk_Man** : this is oppression

 **Sunshine** : AKSLSDALFASLFFL

* * *

Chat: **Village Idiots**

_ (8:25AM) _

**Gremlin_Child** : TELL ME WHY

 **Headache** : AIN’T NOTHING BUT A HEARTACHE

 **Gremlin_Child** : TEELLL ME WHYYYY

 **Enabler** : AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT A MISTAKE

 **Gremlin_Child** : TELL ME WHY

 **Headache** : I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY

 **Enabler** : I WANT IT THAT WAY

 **Gremlin_Child** : chills

 **Gremlin_Child** : literal chills ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ

 **KILLJOY** : it was number 5

 **KILLJOY** : number 5 killed my brother

 **Gremlin_Child** : oh yeah I forgot about that (ง ื▿ ื)ว

 **Baldie** : Ennoshita u too?!

 **Baldie** : why are u all like this

 **Gremlin_Child** : nothing beats a good ol B99 Vine

 **Baldie** : what’s B99?

 **Gremlin_Child** :……….

 **Headache** :………

 **KILLJOY** :……….

 **Enabler** :……….

 **Baldie** : what

**_Gremlin_Child_ ** _changed **Baldie** to **Uncultured**_

**Uncultured** : HUH

 **Gremlin_Child** : everyone come over to my house RN

 **Gremlin_Child** : We be havin a sleepover!!

 **Gremlin_Child** : _@ **Uncultured**_ you r about to be CULTURED in the ways of B99

 **Enabler** : marathon?!!!!!

 **Headache** : MARATHONNNNNNNN!!!

 **Headache** : your grandpa won’t mind tho will he?!

 **Gremlin_Child** : nah, he’s cool

 **KILLJOY** : swag

 **Uncultured** : Kill me NOW

 **Gremlin_Child** : nah

* * *

Chat: **We Who Must Not Be Named**

_ (8:00PM) _

**Silver_Crow** : the second years have been a bit quiet

 **Silver_Crow** : what are they up to?

 **Crow_Captain** : the main chat is free from their chaos

 **Crow_Captain** : maybe they’re doing something quiet for once

 **SaltyShima** : last time they summoned a demon

 **Crow_Captain** :…….

 **Crow_Captain** : _@ **THUNDER** @ **RyuUUUU** @ **EnNO_SHIT_A** @ **Blondie** @ **NAHrita**_

 **Crow_Captain** : what are you guys doing?!

 **THUNDER** : not summoning demons again that’s for sure

 **THUNDER** : just a B99 marathon!!

 **Crow_Captain** : a what marathon?

 **SaltyShima** : it’s a show called Brooklyn 99

 **SaltyShima** : an American TV series

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : it’s one of my favorite shows!!!

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : WHY WASN’T I INVITED?!?!?!

 **THUNDER** : aaaaah sorry Yamaguchi!

 **THUNDER** : I would’ve invited you if I’d known!!! (；￣Д￣)

 **Sunshine** : Noya san are you sure ur not summoning demons again?!

 **Crow_Captain** : yeah are you?

 **RyuUUUU** : don’t worry

 **RyuUUUU** : I don’t think Yū has any books on summoning demons

 **SaltyShima** : how can you be so sure tho?

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : to be fair

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : none of us knew that Saeko san had any either

 **Crow_Captain** : fair enough

 **Crow_Captain** : enjoy your marathon

 **Crow_Captain** : thing

 **THUNDER** : THANKS DAD

 **RyuUUUU** : THANKS DAD

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : THANKS DAD

 **NAHrita** : THANKS DAD

 **Blondie** : THANKS DAD

 **Crow_Captain** :………….

 **Silver_Crow** : saldhlsahadashfl

**_Silver_Crow_ ** _changed **Crow_Captain** to **Crow_Dad**_

**Crow_Dad** : why

 **Silver_Crow** : why not

_ (1:00AM) _

**THUNDER** : hheyyyyyyy

 **THUNDER** : so remember when we said no summoning demons?

 **Silver_Crow** :……..

 **Silver_Crow** : goddamit Yū


	9. Chapter 9: The Ouija Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the second years summoned a demon or ghost again! more Shenanigins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THUNDER: Noya  
> Hobo_Ace: Asahi  
> Blondie: Kinoshita  
> EnNO_SHIT_A: ennoshita  
> RyuUUUU: Tanaka  
> NAHrita: narita  
> SaltyShima: Tsukishima  
> Sorry_Tsukki: Yamaguchi  
> Sunshine: Hinata  
> Milk_Man: Kageyama  
> Silver_Crow: Suga  
> Crow_Captain: Daichi
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!!!

Chat: **We Who Shall Not be Named**

_ (1:00AM) _

**THUNDER** : hheyyyyyyy

 **THUNDER** : so remember when we said no summoning demons?

 **Silver_Crow** :……..

 **Silver_Crow** : goddamit Yū

 **RyuUUUU** : its not our fault this time!!!

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : no its Narita’s fault

 **NAHrita** : HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

 **NAHrita** : THAT APPARANTLY

 **NAHrita** : AN OUIJA BOARD

 **NAHrita** : CAN DOUBLE AS A GATEWAY TO HELL?!

 **THUNDER** : I had absolutely no part in this

 **Silver_Crow** : why

 **THUNDER** : I was in the bathroom and suddenly

 **THUNDER** : I hear username and see lightning

 **Sunshine** : is that why the power’s out?!

 **RyuUUUU** : wait the power’s out at your place, Hinata?

 **Sunshine** : yeah

 **Sunshine** : Natsu’s freaking out rn

 **Sunshine** : THANKS A LOT

 **NAHrita** : sorry bout that

 **Crow_Dad** : the power’s out at my place too

 **Silver_Crow** : me too!!

 **Milk_Man** : wait you guys are responsible?!

 **Milk_Man** : HOW

 **Sorry_Tsukki** : my power’s out too!

 **SaltyShima** : mine too

 **SaltyShima** : What did you second years do this time

 **RyuUUUU** : HEY DON’T TALK TO YR SENPAIS LIKE THAT!!!

 **THUNDER** : technically its our fault tho

 **RyuUUUU** : he doesn’t have to be so rude tho

 **THUNDER** : coming from Tsukishima its endearing

 **SaltyShima** :………

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : GUYS DUCK IT SEE S YOU

 **THUNDER** : SHIT

 **THUNDER** : ASLDLADHAHAFA

 **THUNDER** : RYUUU GET THE SALT

 **RyuUUUU** : ON IT

 **Crow_Dad** : wait what’s going on?!

 **Blondie** : basically, Narita was the idiot who summoned a demon this time

 **Blondie** : or a ghost we’re not sure at the moment

 **Blondie** : its throwing things everywhere and Apparently making the electricity around the block short circuit

 **Crow_Dad** :……..

 **Crow_Dad** : WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!

 **Crow_Dad** : NO SUMMONING DEMONS

 **Crow_Dad** : I SHOULDN’T EVEN HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS

 **Hobo_Ace** : wait is this y my electricity’s gone?!

 **Crow_Dad** : yes asahi everyone’s electricity is gone

 **NAHrita** : my bad

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : yup definitely your bad

 **Silver_Crow** : why did you guys even use an Ouija board in the first place

 **RyuUUUU** : we thought it’d be fun

 **THUNDER** : shit grandpa’s back and we still haven’t gotten rid of the thing yet

 **RyuUUUU** : most of all I think your window’s broken

 **Blondie** : DUCK

 **Sunshine** : what

 **Milk_Man** : what happened now?

 **THUNDER** : SHIT IT GOT INTO THE KNIVES

 **RyuUUUU** : DUDE HOW’D YR GRANDPA DO THAT?!

 **Blondie** : WHAT WOAH

 **Crow_Dad** : wait what’s going on?!

 **RyuUUUU** : we’ll explain later!!

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : wish us luck guys

 **SaltyShima** : rip

_ (2:00AM) _

**Sunshine** : hey the power’s back on!!

 **Milk_Man** : finally

 **Hobo_Ace** : _@ **THUNDER** @ **RyuUUUU** @ **EnNO_SHIT_A** @ **Blondie** @ **NAHrita**_

 **Hobo_Ace** : is everything okay?!

 **Hobo_Ace** : we haven’t heard from you guys in a while

 **RyuUUUU** :………

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** :…….

 **THUNDER** : SO

 **THUNDER** : turns out this wasn’t the first time

 **THUNDER** : a ghost or demon attacked my house

 **Hobo_Ace** : what

 **Sunshine** : what

 **Crow_Dad** : wait what?!

 **SaltyShima** : plot twist

 **RyuUUUU** : apparently Noya’s grandpa used to deal with ghosts and demons on a regularbasis

 **RyuUUUU** : and after Noya moved in with him he sealed the open gateway

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : and it remained sealed until SOMEONE summoned a demon using an oujaboard

 **NAHrita** : I SAID I WAS SORRY

 **THUNDER** : to be fair Ryu was the one who summoned a demon the last time sooooo

 **RyuUUUU** : it was Nee san’s fault and u know it!!

 **THUNDER** : still

 **THUNDER** : at least we got rid of it

 **EnNO_SHIT_A** : more like your grandpa did

 **THUNDER** : tru tru

 **Crow_Dad** : I miss the times when the second years didn’t summon ghosts or demons

 **Hobo_Ace** : same

 **Silver_Crow** : same

 **THUNDER** : AT LEAST WE GOT RID OF IT!!!!

 **RyuUUUU** : noya go to sleep

 **RyuUUUU** : I think Chikara’s close to gutting u rn

 **THUNDER** : awwwww ryuSDHALDSHFLLA

 **Milk_Man** : rip in pieces

 **Sunshine** : LSALDALDD KAGEYAMA

* * *

Chat: **Glass Giant >>> Libero**

_ (2:30AM) _

**Glass Giant** : hey noya

 **Glass Giant** : are you still awake?

 **Glass Giant** : oh yea you’re probably still asleep

 **Glass Giant** : I just wanted to say that

 **Glass Giant** : I’m really excited for our date tomorrow

 **Glass Giant** : or today since it’s two in the morning

 **Glass Giant** : either way I’m really looking forward to it!!!

 **Glass Giant** : I’m gonna go to sleep now

 **Glass Giant** : good night!!!

_ (6:30AM) _

**Libero** : Morning Asahi san!!

 **Libero** : I’m really excited about our date too!

 **Libero** : I’m looking forward to it too!

 **Glass Giant** : That sounds good

 **Glass Giant** : after practice at that coffee shop right?

 **Libero** : yeah!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok next chapter will be the actual date, it'll be an actual fic instead of a bunch of text posts


	10. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya and Asahi go on a date.  
> That's it   
> That's all there is to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys!  
> This chapter will be in the form of a fic instead of a series of texts  
> I wanted to try my hand at writing an actual Coffee Shop Date  
> Soooo  
> Enjoy!!!

As soon as practice ended, Yū practically sprinted home in excitement. He couldn’t wait for the date with Asahi. His grandfather was still out so he had the house all to himself.

He screeched in joy and started up the stairs, entering his room and digging through his closet. Eventually he came across a plain sky- blue hoodie and a nice pair of black pants. Putting on the ensemble, he looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if he should style his hair up or let it stay down.

On one hand, gelling his hair up would be his everyday look, but this was a date, a date with Asahi to be exact, so Yū wanted to look special.

On the other hand, putting his hair down makes his eyes look bigger and gives him a more innocent appearance, which would’ve been great! Except that if he went out with Asahi, someone might think that the latter was a kidnapper.

It has happened before, with Ryu when he and the rest of the second years went on a trip to the convenience store for snacks. That was an entire disaster where they narrowly ended up avoiding the police, which is why he doesn’t keep his hair down as often.

Shaking his head, Yū decided that he could defend Asahi’s honour anyways, he’s tough enough for that, ( ~~though he doesn’t know if Asahi’s glass heart could take it)~~ so he washed the gel off his hair, wearing it down. He looked through the cabinets and grabbed the eyeliner he owned, framing his eyes beautifully and on point, while also making sure that it wouldn’t be too noticeable.

Grabbing a banana on his way down, Yū made sure that he’d grabbed the keys to his home along with the money for Coffee and his phone; he then set out into a light jog, texting Asahi that he was on his way

* * *

Chat: **Glass Giant >>> Libero**

_ (6:45 PM) _

**Libero** : hey Asahi san!

 **Libero** : I’m OMW

 **Glass Giant** : great, I just left too!

 **Libero** : sounds awesome ＼(≧▽≦)／

* * *

Asahi stared at his phone with a small grin, he looked himself over in the mirror once more, he tied his hair in a half-up half-down style, making his bangs frame his face.

He chose to wear a nice and tight black shirt over which he wore a light blue, Jean coat coupled with a cute scarf, since it was going to get colder later on, and black slacks. Checking over his outfit and making sure that it was acceptable, he stepped out into a light jog.

Looking at the time he figured that he might have a bit of time to slowly reach the coffee shop, though Asahi wondered why Nishinoya would suggest a coffee shop date, since the man remembered his reaction to caffeine in general, he thought that the Libero would avoid caffeinated drinks after that; he resorted to asking him later on.

He reaches the coffee shop, it had a typical, wide glass window wall, Asahi didn’t know the term for that but that’s usually what his mom calls it, with the shop’s name embedded in frosted glass. He entered the establishment as the bell above the door gave a tiny chime to signify his arrival.

It was relatively empty, since it was a bit late in the evening, one of the employees was sweeping the floor and the other was on the counter. Asahi spotted Noya on one of the tables and nearly chocked.

Nishinoya’s hair was down for once, he wore a large blue sweater which was bunched up on his arms, along with skinny black jeans. It was simple, efficient and adorable. Blushing, the Ace approached the table and sat in front of him, Noya was looking at the phone and didn’t notice his appearance; feeling a bit mischievous, Asahi smiled and took out his phone.

* * *

Chat: **Glass Giant >>> Libero**

_ (7:01 PM) _

**Glass Giant** : Noya, I’m almost there!

 **Glass Giant** : sorry I kept you waiting!

 **Libero** : its okay Asahi San!

 **Libero** : I just came here anyways!

 **Glass Giant** : that’s good

 **Glass Giant** : Btw

 **Libero** : ????

 **Glass Giant** : look up

* * *

As Asahi kept texting, he watched Nishinoya’s expression change from elation, to sadness, to surprise, and finally, to shock and embarrassment the moment he looks up and yelps in surprise at Asahi’s face right in front of his.

The Ace started laughing as Noya cupped his red face in his hands, letting out a loud groan of embarrassment, catching the attention of the coffee shop employees.

“Seriously, Asahi san?!” he muttered, fully embarrassed

“Sorry, sorry!” Asahi, the sneak, didn’t feel guilty at all; chucking at the younger’s embarrassment before feeling a bit bad and patting his surprisingly soft head.

“Hmph!” Noya pouted, grabbing one of the menus from the table, glancing curiously at the options, “What’re you gonna get Asahi san?”

“I’ll go with my usual!” Asahi beamed, “A Vanilla Bean Latte,”

“Alright, I’ll go with a Caramel Mocha,” Noya nodded, they ordered the coffees, and while Noya was about to grab his wallet to pay Asahi was a step ahead of him, slamming cash on the counter, surprising both the libero and the cashier, who accepted the cash, gave him the change and told them to wait.

Asahi nearly melted right there and then, he wanted the earth to reclaim him into the ground, spit him out into burning lava. He can’t believe that he actually _slammed_ the money on the counter like a _goddamn heathen_.

“Pffft,” he heard a giggle, looking up he sees Noya giggling at him, his face burned bright red again but a tiny smile stretched onto his face. They then talked for a while, how was homework, how was school, did anything interesting happen lately? Etc, etc.

Finally, the coffee was done, the lady called out to them and Noya bought the coffee over. Inspecting his drink, he saw that it had some beautiful art done on top of it, taking a sip, a yummy blend of vanilla and coffee engulfed his tastebuds, he nearly moaned at the taste alone, though he was able to control himself, humming in pleasure instead

“Wow! This coffee’s delicious,” hearing his date say that made Asahi freeze in shock

‘ _COFFEE MAKES HIM CALM AND QUIET WHICH HE HATES, SHIT,_ ’ Asahi screamed internally, watching the short Libero practically gulp the coffee and give a satisfied sigh. Suddenly, he froze, wide eyed and looked at all directions before finally stopping at Asahi. Nishinoya’s pupils were dilated, his expression was frozen in a perpetual state of nothing.

“I forgot that coffee makes everything go quiet,” Noya said, it was so quiet that Asahi was afraid he’d break it into a million pieces by speaking.

“I’m so sorry,”

“Its fine!” Noya waved his hands, “The coffee was delicious!”

Asahi only chuckled in response, quickly finishing his drink, “Maybe we should go on a run?” he suggested

“Good idea,” with that, they both leave the coffee shop, laughing all the way. Nishinoya broke off into a run, Asahi following with a light jog.

The ace considers the date a success, and he feels lighter than ever, hearing the giggles of the Libero, whose hair flowed and smile shone while he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! If you want more, Drop a comment or a Kudos!   
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littleorangesamosa


End file.
